Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht
Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht (orig. The Iron Queen) 'ist der dritte Teil der Plötzlich Fee-Reihe. Es wird aus Meghans Sicht erzählt. Inhalt Wenn Liebe zu Magie wird Am Vorabend ihres siebzehnten Geburtstags findet sich Meghan als Wanderin zwischen den Welten wieder: Sie und Ash, der Winterprinz, wurden wegen ihrer verbotenen Liebe aus Nimmernie verbannt. Nun sind sie auf der Flucht. Denn die Eisernen Feen, denen Meghan im letzten großen Kampf empfindlichen Schaden zufügte, sinnen auf Rache und machen auch vor der Welt der Sterblichen nicht halt. Für Meghan gibt es keinen sicheren Ort mehr. Doch diesmal ist sie nicht allein: Ash weicht nicht von ihrer Seite, seine Liebe zu ihr ist ihm längst wichtiger als das Wohlwollen seiner Mutter Mab. Als sich die Eisernen Feen zu einem neuen Angriff rüsten, kehren Meghan und Ash nach Nimmernie zurück, um zu kämpfen. Denn es steht alles auf dem Spiel: die Zukunft Nimmernies und ihre eigene.. Detaillierter Inhalt Meghan und Ash haben sich lieber für eine dauerhafte Verbannung entschieden, als ihrer Liebe zueinander abzuschwören. Nun sind sie also in der Menschenwelt und versuchen das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Meghan will zunächst einmal ihre Familie besuchen, doch als sie dabei von Spinnenschrullen angegriffen werden, sieht Meghan ein, dass die Gefahr immer noch zu groß ist. Grimalkin sucht die beiden auf und will sie zu Leanansidhe bringen, doch Meghan verlangt, dass sie zuerst zum Orakel gehen. Sie will dort ihre Erinnerungen an ihren Vater zurückerlangen. Das Orakel verlangt jedoch einen Preis: Sie will einen Kleinod im Austausch gegen die Erinnerung. Ash und Meghan gehen zu einem alten Friedhof in New Orleans, wo Ash ein Kleinod vermutet. Dort holen sie sich gleich zwei: ein altes Ringepaar, doch bevor sie wieder zurück zum Orakel gehen können, werden die beiden von dem Friedhofswärter, dem Grimm, angegriffen. Sie können ihm knapp entkommen und kehren zur Alten Anna zurück, die ihnen für einen der Ringe die Erinnerung an Paul zurückgibt. Nach dem Besuch im Voodoomuseum werden sie von Glitch und seinen Rebellen überrascht, die sie gegen ihren Willen festnehmen wollen, damit Meghan dem Falschen König nicht in die Hände fällt. Gerettet werden sie von Puck, der durch einige Doppelgänger dafür sorgt, dass die Rebellen wieder verschwinden Sie fliehen zu Leanansidhe, die von Meghan Informationen bezüglich den Gerüchten bekommen will, die im Umlauf sind. Dort kommt dann auch heraus, dass Puck an der Entführung ihres Vaters schuldig ist, und durch einen weiteren Handel können Meghan, Ash und Puck in einer Hütte von Leanansidhe Schutz suchen, wo Meghan den Schwertkampf und das Verwenden von Schein erlernt, da dies wegen der Eisenmagie zu einem Problem geworden ist. Doch lange verweilen sie nicht in der geschützten Hütte, die Leanansidhe ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Denn obwohl Sommer- und Winterhof nun vereint gegen die mächtige Armee des Falschen Königs kämpfen, scheint das Nimmernie dem Untergang geweiht. In letzter Hoffnung unterbreiten Oberon und Mab Meghan ein Angebot: wenn sie den Eisernen König aufhält, dürfen sie ins Nimmernie zurückkehren. Da Meghan nicht möchte, dass das Feenreich endgültig zerstört wird, nimmt sie das Angebot an und begibt sich zusammen mit Ash und Puck erneut in die Tiefen des Eisernen Reiches. Bevor sie jedoch wieder in das Feenreich reisen, belegt Ash den Ritterschwur, der ihn für immer an Meghan bindet. Damit Ash und Puck mit in das Eiserne Reich können, werden ihnen Amulette von Mab zur Verfügung gestellt, die sie vor dem Großteil des Giftes dort drüben schützen werden. Auch Grimalkin ist mit von der Partie, den sie auf ihrer Reise im Reich treffen. Gemeinsam durchqueren sie die Wüste der verlorenen Dinge und gehen zum Uhrmacher in Mag Tuiredh. Dort bekommt Meghan einen Schlüssel, den sie, laut des Uhrmachers, in genau einhundertsechzig Stunden gebrauchen wird. Die Truppe macht sich auf den Weg zu Machinas Turm und müssen feststellen, dass diese als eine Festung für die Rebellen benutzt wird. Glitch hält die Gruppe dort fest, da er Meghan vor dem Falschen König beschützen will. Doch die Truppe kann sich wegschleichen, um sich mit Rowan zu treffen, der ihnen eine unmissverständliche Nachricht mit einem Angebot des Eisernen Königs schickt. Er verkündet, dass der Falsche König Meghan heiraten will, doch nur, damit Meghan ihre Macht mit ihm teilt. Meghan lehnt das Angebot ab, mit der Angst, der Falsche König könnte sie danach direkt umbringen. Als die drei wieder zurückkommen, werden sie mit einer Schlacht gegen eine kleine Einheit vom Falschen König überrascht. Auch sie kämpfen mit, wobei Meghan sich mit Ash streitet, da sie behauptet, allein auf sich aufpassen zu können. Puck wird kurzzeitig auch auf die Bretter geschickt, was Meghan so dermaßen wütend macht, dass sie die Rebellen überreden kann, sich der Armee von Sommer und Winter anzuschließen. Am Abend unterhält sie sich noch mit Ash. Der erzählt ihr die Geschichte von Brynna, und von seiner Furcht, sie ebenfalls zu verlieren - so wie er Ariella verloren hat. Gemeinsam wandern sie und die Rebellen durch das Höhlensystem der Elsterlinge und ruhen sich am Schmelzbecken aus, bevor die Schlacht am nächsten Tag beginnt. Meghan verabschiedet sich von Grimalkin und verbringt die Nacht mit Ash zusammen. Am nächsten Tag kommen ihnen die Nachfahren von Eisenpferd zu Hilfe, die sie in den Krieg tragen und sie unterstützen. Auch Razor, den Meghan in Machinas Turm gefunden und die ihn losgeschickt hat, um die anderen Gremlins zu holen, hat seine Aufgabe erledigt und die anderen Eisernen Feen zur Unterstützung mitgebracht. Gemeinsam dringen sie mithilfe des Schlüssels vom Uhrmacher in die mobile Festung des Falschen Königs ein. Meghan stellt sich ihm gegenüber und stellt fest, dass der Falsche König in Wahrheit Ferrum ist. Sie wird von ihm schwer verwundet und verliert für kurze Zeit ihr Bewusstsein. In ihrem Traum erscheint wieder Machina, der ihr erklärt, dass sie es, ohne seine Hilfe, nicht schaffen wird Ferrum zu besiegen. Schließlich nimmt sie seine Hilfe an und vereint die Kraft des Sommers mit der des Eisens. Wieder bei Bewusstsein, lässt sie sich absichtlich von seinen tödlichen Klauenfingern durchbohren. Sie überträgt ihre Kräfte, während ihres Todes, auf Ferrum, der die Sommermagie, die sie mit der Kraft des Eisernen Königs verbunden hat, nicht sonderlich gut verträgt. Er stirbt. Doch auch Meghan zahlt ihren Preis - auch sie muss wegen dem tödlichen Treffer sterben. Doch das Nimmernie belebt sie wieder. Sie wird zur Eisernen Königin gekrönt. Dabei verliert sie allerdings das Wichtigste, wofür sie überhaupt gekämpft hat: Ash, der für bereits alles riskiert hat, kann ihr in dieses vergiftete Land nicht folgen, und beschließt, gemeinsam mit Puck einen Weg zu suchen, dass er es kann. Trailer thumb|center|335px Englisch= 'Meghan Chase has a secret destiny.. One she could never have imagined.. Progress and technology have produced something terrible.. The Iron Fey. Now Meghan must stop them and find a way.. for all of faery to survive.. ---- The Iron King Meghan must rescue her kidnapped brother from the evils of the nevernever. ---- The Iron Daughter Meghan must learn who to trust as she's held prisoned by the Winter Fairy Queen. ---- The Iron Queen Meghan prepares for the final epic battle with the Iron Fey. ---- Will she survive? |-| Deutsch= Meghan Chase hat ein geheimes Schicksal.. Eines, was sie sich niemals vorzustellen gewagt hat.. Fortschritt und Technologie haben etwas Schreckliches erschaffen.. die Eisernen Feen. Jetzt muss Meghan sie stoppen und einen Weg finden.. damit alle Feen überleben können. ---- Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Meghan muss ihren entführten Bruder vor dem Bösen im Nimmernie retten. ---- Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Meghan muss während ihrer Gefangenschaft bei der Winterkönigin lernen, wem sie vertrauen kann. --- Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Meghan bereitet sich auf die große Schlacht gegen den die Eisernen Feen vor. ------ Wird sie überleben? Zitate Kategorie:Buch